Invité surprise
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Lovino se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui, complètement bourré, et s'était avachi sur lui. Thème : Le verre de trop. Mots : Talon, minuit, gitan.


Voici un petit OS écrit lors de la nuit des lemons du 28/12/18, la dernière de l'année. Comme d'habitude, l'OS a été écrit dans un temps limité, ce qui peut impacter sur sa qualité.

 **Invité surprise**

 **Spamano**

 **Thème : Le verre de trop**

 **Mots : Talon, minuit, gitan**

 **APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

« Mais qui t'es, bastardo ! », s'insurgea Lovino en sentant un poids énorme lui tomber dessus.

Putain ! Ce poids mort étranger lui comprimait presque la poitrine. Lovino sentit deux bras chaleureux le prendre pour doudou. L'homme ou la femme, il ne savait pas trop, avait une haleine alcoolisée. Lovino se débattit avec cette masse avinée sans succès.

Vaincu, le jeune gitan jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil matin. Minuit pile. Merde.

Putain ! Il pensait pouvoir pioncer peinard après sa journée de malade. Et voilà qu'un parfait inconnu se pointait dans sa caravane pour l'étouffer de tout son poids. Lovino cria un moment, puis abandonna de réveiller son preneur en otage ou une quelconque personne bienveillante aux alentours.

Lovino se maudit intérieurement de garer sa caravane à l'écart des autres et d'être entouré par les pires trous duc de la planète.

Avec un soupir de résignation, Lovino s'allongea comme il put en composant avec son hôte indésirable.

Évidemment, il se réveilla avant sa couverture chauffante non désirée.

Grâce à la lumière du soleil, Lovino s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un homme maquillé, avec une robe et des talons. Inconnu au bataillon, de surcroît. Lovino tenta de lever son genou, histoire de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac. En vain. Cette brute efféminée le comprimait toujours autant. Il avait une folle envie de pisser. Et il était hors de question qui le fasse dans ses draps à cause de ce bastardo habillé en fille.

Peut-être que cet idiota serait plus réceptif à ses cris à une heure moins matinale que tout à l'heure.

Lovino s'égosilla en traitant le bastardo de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Et il en connaissait. Finalement, il réussit à arracher une réaction à l'homme endormi. Il s'écroula par terre, le délivrant enfin. Lovino l'enjamba et fila directement dans les toilettes pour se soulager.

En revenant, Lovino tenta de bouger l'homme en robe. Sans succès aucun. Il était beaucoup trop baraqué pour quelqu'un de la carrure de Lovino. Le gitan abandonna en laissant tomber la tête du pauvre malheureux violemment par terre. Il en tira un gémissement de douleur.

« Oups ! Pardon, monsieur je squatte sans rien demander. »

Lovino s'étonna d'autant de politesse de sa part. D'habitude, il aurait répondu par un « fullanculo ».

Bon. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son invité surprise se réveille pour le foutre dehors à grand renfort de coups de pied au cul. Il se prépara le café en bâillant et en détaillant le jeune homme dans son accoutrement ridicule. Sa robe rouge, ses talons noirs et sa bouche carmin détonnaient sur ses atouts indéniablement masculins. Sa coupe de cheveux et sa mâchoire carrée auraient suffi à le renseigner sur son sexe masculin. En plus, le vêtement court laissait deviner son érection matinale conséquente.

Lovino soupira en reprenant une gorgée de café. Il jeta un regard à sa porte. Ça lui apprendrait à laisser ouvert pour que son jumeau puisse venir à toute heure de la nuit pour pleurer sur la perte de son grand amour. Ludwig n'était pas mort, mais avait demandé une pause. Bâtard allemand.

Le corps de Lovino se tendit en entendant son invité se réveiller doucement.

« Oh ! Bordel de merde ! Où suis-je ?

\- Pas chez toi, en tout cas, bastardo, répondit Lovino.

\- Oh ! Pardon ! Excusez-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé… Hé ! C'est quoi cette robe ! »

Lovino ricana en voyant l'air perdu du brun.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- J'ai dû faire un pari idiot sous l'effet de l'alcool. Je ne suis vraiment pas comme ça.

\- Ton smoky eyes est beaucoup trop bien fait pour que ce soit ton coup d'essai », se moqua de lui Lovino.

C'était tellement facile de se foutre de sa gueule. Alors il en profitait. Il avait encore mal aux jambes d'avoir dormi avec ce poids mort sur lui. Le brun se leva et se regarda dans le miroir avec une expression horrifiée.

« Je vais tuer mes meilleurs amis. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement… Je m'appelle Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

\- Lovino.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais abuser et demander des vêtements décents ?

\- Je crois qu'on ne fait pas la même carrure.

\- Tu dois bien avoir un pantalon de jogging trop grand. Je préfère me promener torse nu qu'en robe. »

Et là, Antonio usa pour la première fois de sa technique de chien battu qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois.

« D'accord, accepta Lovino les joues rosies.

\- Et pour me faire pardonner, je ferais tout ce que tu demanderas aujourd'hui.

\- T'es complètement taré ! Tu sais pas sur qui tu es tombé. T'imagines même pas comment tu vas souffrir d'avoir dit ça. »

Antonio en rit immédiatement et commença à se démaquiller avec de l'huile de l'olive qu'il piqua à la cuisine.

« Apparemment, c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive.

\- J'ai déjà eu des gribouillis sur le visage.

\- Les meilleurs amis complètement estupidos.

\- Exact. »

Lovino rougit à la vitesse de l'éclair, quand Antonio se débarrassa de sa robe sans aucun préambule. Il se savait homosexuel depuis longtemps. Et bon dieu, Antonio était vraiment bien foutu. Sans son maquillage, ses traits virils ressortaient. Son torse et ses abdominaux étaient sculptés merveilleusement bien. Quant à sa chute de rein, Lovino préférait ne pas y penser trop longtemps. Antonio lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. Merde ! Il était cramé en plein matage.

« La vue te plaît ?

\- Je vais te chercher un pantalon. »

Antonio rit de sa réaction.

« ça ne me gêne absolument pas. J'aime les hommes. Et tu es tout à fait mon genre.

\- Putain. T'es direct.

\- Ton regard l'était tout autant. »

Antonio se débarrassa de ses talons, s'approcha de lui et se servit du café. Lovino plongea dans son regard vert émeraude et décida qu'il aimait bien cette couleur d'iris. Franchement, Antonio lui plaisait vraiment. Et ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air. Alors pourquoi pas ?

« J'aime aussi les hommes. Et je préfère me faire prendre », minauda Lovino.

Le regard d'Antonio s'alluma d'une lueur séductrice, installant une tension sexuelle immédiate entre eux.

« ça tombe bien. J'adore donner ce type de plaisir. »

Antonio se rapprocha de lui et caressa sa joue.

« Je suis à toi pour la journée. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Je peux te sucer et te prendre autant de fois que tu le veux.

\- Seulement, si tu le veux, murmura Lovino près des lèvres d'Antonio.

\- Ça me plairait énormément. »

Antonio l'embrassa tendrement. Tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Lovino ne tarda pas à quémander l'accès de sa bouche. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier quand sa langue toucha la sienne. Antonio rapprocha leurs deux chaises pour coller son corps chaud contre le sien. Lovino le désirait avec force. La langue d'Antonio jouait avec la sienne lui arrachant des soupirs de bien-être, alors que ses mains voyageaient partout sur son corps, le délestant de ses vêtements. Lovino se retrouva nu en très peu de temps et complètement excité par Antonio. Une alchimie bien agréable régnait entre leurs deux corps, les poussant à se rapprocher et à se caresser.

Antonio commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en agaçant ses tétons. Une vague de plaisir déferla dans son bas-ventre et alimenta son érection. Antonio avait trouvé ce point sensible à la jointure de son cou et de son épaule. Lovino caressa le dos d'Antonio, cherchant des points sensibles. Il est particulièrement sensible au niveau du creux de ses reins.

Antonio l'embrassa à nouveau, jouant un moment avec sa langue, avant de partir explorer la peau de son torse.

Lovino se sentait entouré de partout par la chaleur d'Antonio. Ses mains le caressaient de manière experte, trouvant tous ses points faibles pour les exploiter au mieux. Lovino sursauta quand Antonio prit son sexe en entier dans sa bouche et gémit fortement. Sa main vint se perdre dans les mèches courtes d'Antonio pour l'enjoindre à continuer sa gâterie. Ses allées et venues sur son sexe le rendaient fou. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour lécher son érection sur toute sa longueur, s'attardant sur les zones les plus érogènes. On aurait dit qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre fou de concupiscence. Le plaisir remontait agréablement le long de sa verge pour alimenter la tension dans son bas-ventre. Il voulait tellement jouir dans cette bouche.

Lovino râla quand Antonio cessa ses attentions pour l'allonger par terre.

« Tu as du lubrifiant et des préservatifs ?

\- Dans la commode, à côté du lit, premier tiroir. »

Passablement allumé, Lovino observa son amant chercher tout ce qu'il fallait pour le faire monter au septième ciel. La tension dans son ventre était légèrement retombée. Il le voulait cet homme aux fesses délicieuses.

Lovino poussa un soupir de soulagement, quand Antonio revint le sucer et le préparer pour la suite. Tellement il était excité, il sentit à peine ses doigts aller et venir dans son intimité. Il désirait quelque chose de plus gros pour le combler et le faire se tendre de plaisir.

Quand Antonio retira ses doigts, Lovino écarta les jambes d'anticipation. Antonio arrêta de le sucer et vint se placer entre ses cuisses. Après un regard de connivence, il le pénétra lentement. Il amorça ensuite un déhanchement sensuel et volontairement lent. Antonio était penché sur lui, l'embrassant jusqu'à plus soif et caressant son corps autant qu'il le pouvait. Lovino se tendit de plaisir, quand Antonio percuta sa prostate pour la première fois.

« Encore, gémit-il. Antonio.

\- J'adore quand tu dis mon prénom. Dis-le encore.

\- Antonio !, cria Lovino en sentant sa prostate être à nouveau touchée.

\- Oui. Bien. Comme ça. Tu me sens en toi ?

\- Oui ! Encore ! Oui ! J'adore ce que tu me fais ! »

La voix grave d'Antonio lui faisait un effet monstre.

« J'aime te sentir tout autour de moi. C'est tellement bon, Lovino.

\- Oh ! Oui ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

\- Pour rien au monde. »

Lovino enveloppa les hanches d'Antonio de ses cuisses. Son amant revint en lui toucher son organe de plaisir. Lovino resserra son intimité autour du sexe d'Antonio, leur procurant des sensations de plaisir plus fortes. Le rythme des déhanchements d'Antonio augmenta légèrement, sous l'excitation du moment.

« Prends-moi plus fort. »

Lovino eut le souffle coupé sous les coups de reins plus prononcés d'Antonio. Son bassin suivit la cadence imposée par Antonio, à la recherche de ce plaisir prostatique si appréciable. Les sensations le prenaient tout entier. La bouche d'Antonio sur sa peau, ses mains partout sur son corps, son sexe en lui le rendaient fou. Son corps se tendit à nouveau sous la sollicitation de sa prostate. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un cri. La tension dans son bas-ventre était alimentée par les allées et venues du sexe d'Antonio dans son intimité.

Antonio vint se saisir de son sexe pour le masturber.

Après quelques mouvements sur son pénis, Lovino vint dans un long gémissement. Antonio prolongea son plaisir en touchant sa prostate à ce moment-là et plongea dans la jouissance après quelques coups de reins un peu plus erratiques.

Le souffle court, Lovino et Antonio se câlinèrent et profitèrent de leur état post-orgasmique. Lovino se sentit reprendre de la vigueur. Et l'érection contre sa cuisse lui indiqua qu'Antonio était prêt à remettre le couvert.

Ils le firent plusieurs fois dans la journée et se quittèrent avec la boule au ventre. Heureusement, Antonio avait piqué le numéro de téléphone de Lovino pour pouvoir l'inviter ultérieurement au restaurant. Lovino accepta cette première invitation puis toutes les autres qui suivirent, tombant lentement amoureux d'Antonio et réciproquement.


End file.
